Cuando los ángeles lloran
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Los bardos cantan canciones sobre el amor que el Caballero Dragón le profesaba a su hermana Naerys. Un amor prohibido porque ella estaba casada con su otro hermano, Aegon. La leyenda se conoce en los Siete Reinos, pero poco saben que no es solamente una leyenda. Es una verdad.
1. Promesa con fecha de caducidad

**Cuando los ángeles lloran**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #55: "El primer amor" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Promesa con fecha de caducidad**

El atardecer huele a los pétalos de las prímulas que se desprenden ante la sutil caricia del viento. Las copas de los árboles se mecen lentamente, de un lado al otro, mientras los dedos de Naerys se deslizan suavemente por las cuerdas del arpa. Del instrumento emana un sonido tan puro y tan perfecto que cautiva la atención de quien se encuentre en los alrededores. Las doncellas hacen a un lado las tareas domésticas para detenerse a escuchar, y hasta las aves acompañan la melodía con un ligero silbido. Las tardes de otoño le permiten salir a recibir la caricia del sol y dejarse perder entre la nostalgia que siempre la embarga cuando rasga las cuerdas.

«Nostalgia y añoranza —Recuerda que cuando era pequeña, y su confianza en sí misma alcanzaba las estrellas, soñaba con viajar por los Siete Reinos para llenar cada rincón con la melodía de su arpa y recitar poemas. Pero la realidad se presentó frente a sus ojos y disipó cada uno de sus sueños. Las niñas de salud delicada deben permanecer en los castillos, donde se encuentran protegidas—. No puedo viajar y tampoco puedo convertirme en septa.»

El arpa sirve como consuelo para sus anhelos frustrados; el arpa es su confidente silencioso que le guarda cada uno de sus secretos. A veces, a Naerys le gusta fantasear con las posibilidades de un futuro que no se encuentra a su alcance. Si otra niña hubiera nacido del vientre de su madre, ella no estaría condenada a contraer matrimonio con su hermano mayor para proveer de un heredero que continúe con la dinastía Targaryen.

«Fuego y sangre —la voz de su padre le tintinea en los oídos—. Por nuestras venas corre la sangre de la Antigua Valyria. Aegon el Conquistador tuvo la ambición de conquistar el continente y, nosotros como sus descendientes, debemos continuar con su legado. Te unirás en matrimonio con tu hermano Aegon el año entrante —Naerys le suplicó una y otra vez, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, para que el enlace no tenga lugar. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y volvió a suplicar, pero ni siquiera sus ruegos sirvieron para ablandar el corazón del su padre—. Eres mi única hija y cumplirás tu deber como tal.»

—Hubiera preferido nacer en el seno de una familia campesina y vivir de forma humilde —susurra con los labios apretados, es un murmullo apenas audible, casi inexistente. No es la primera vez que Naerys piensa de ese modo. Por alguna extraña razón, se refugia en ese pensamiento cada vez que rememora ese instante—. Una vida sencilla pero alegre.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla y muere en sus labios.

—¿Por qué está llorando, mi princesa? —es la voz de Aemon. Solamente Aemon es capaz de referirse a ella con ese apelativo tan cariñoso y tan íntimo al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado siempre que le habla de esa forma. Él le acaricia el rostro con una ternura infinita, como si su piel se pudiera derretir bajo el contacto de sus dedos—. Eres muy hermosa como para llorar.

—Lo dices solamente porque eres mi hermano.

—El ser familia no es un impedimento para apreciar la realidad. Eres hermosa a tu manera. Con tu sencillez, con tu naturalidad, con esa sonrisa que encandila el alma —Naerys sabe que lo dice para animarlo y para también animarse a sí mismo. Ella no es la única que llora en soledad por el compromiso. Su hermano Aemon también llora por el casamiento, aunque jamás lo haga frente a ella—. No te preguntaré por qué lloras porque lo intuyo.

—No quiero casarme con Aegon. No lo quiero —sus palabras son una confesión camuflada. El jardín de la Fortaleza Roja tiene demasiados ojos y demasiados oídos como para decirlo con voz cantante, pero el sentimiento está allí. El sentimiento vibra en ese mar de angustia y frustración. Aemon lo sabe. Siempre lo supo—. Me hará daño. Aegon siempre lástima todo lo que tiene a su alcance.

La prueba más factible de ello es Megette. Aegon consiguió a la muchacha por siete dragones de oro y las amenazas de Ser Joffrey Staunton de la Guardia Real, cuando su caballo perdió las herraduras de una de sus patas y se vio forzado a ir con el herrero local. El hombre no tuvo otra alternativa que entregar a su esposa al joven y terco príncipe. Ella le dio cuatro saludables y hermosas niñas, que fueron entregadas a la fe cuando Viserys se cansó de mirar hacia el costado y puso fin al capricho de su primogénito. Megette fue regresada a su esposo, el herrero, quien acabó con su vida a golpes de puños.

No quiere terminar como Megette. No quiere compartir el lecho con Aegon y tampoco llevar en el vientre un niño producto de su semilla. Lo único que quiere es perderse entre los brazos de Aemon; contar estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos, encontrarle formas a las nubes, que él la escuche leer pasajes de _La estrella de siete puntas,_ cabalgar abrazados hasta el atardecer y perderse en un infinito lejos de la tempestad de sus vidas.

—No te casarás con él —Aemon se lo promete con solemnidad. En sus pupilas aparece la sinceridad, y Naerys sabe que su hermano cumple cada una de sus promesas. No recuerda ninguna ocasión donde haya prometido algo que no pudo cumplir—. Te llevaré a las Ciudades Libres si es necesario, lejos de su alcance, pero no te casarás con Aegon.

Esa es la primera promesa que Aemon el Caballero Dragón no puede cumplir.


	2. La verdad tras la leyenda

**Cuando los ángeles lloran**

 **Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #55: "El primer amor" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **II**

 **La verdad tras la leyenda**

Aemon Targaryen puede jactarse de tener solamente diecisiete años cuando pasa a formar parte de la Guardia Real y, aún así, ser mejor espadachín que caballeros más experimentados en cuanto a edad. También puede alardear de haberse enfrentado a hombres que le superaban en cuanto a ventaja numérica y no mostrar cobardía alguna. Lo cual lleva a pensar, muchos años después de que su muerte tenga lugar, que el Caballero Dragón jamás le tuvo miedo a nada.

Pero esa afirmación no es del todo cierta.

La primera vez que siente miedo es cuando se encuentra junto al lecho de su hermana Naerys. El mismo está sumergido en un mar de sangre que se arrastra por los paños húmedos. Al principio, las parteras se muestran reticentes a permitirle pasar; el parto resulta mucho más complejo que los anteriores y ella realmente se está muriendo. Aemon les advierte que se abrirá paso con su espada de ser necesario y la seguridad denotada en su voz es suficiente para hacerlas desistir. Pronto él le seca el rostro perlado de sudor, le besa la frente con hondo cariño y le susurra palabras de consuelo.

«Tienes que ser fuerte, mi princesa. Tienes que ser fuerte por los pequeños que estás trayendo al mundo y por Daeron que te necesita más que nunca —No suele ser un hombre de creencias fervientes pero en ese instante comienza a rezarle a los Siete. Su tío Baelor reza de rodillas su habitación; él reza de rodillas junto a su hermana. Lo que más desea su corazón es que Naerys le gane la batalla a la muerte, incluso, si los niños no consiguen salvarse—. No puedo pensar de ese modo. No puedo ser tan egoísta.»

Aemon entiende que algo va mal cuando contempla al niño con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil como una piedra. Todos los niños nacen llorando y con el rostro congestionado, pero el pequeño tiene las facciones embargadas por una inusual tranquilidad. Entonces, comprende que las fuerzas no le alcanzaron para seguir luchando y murió en el proceso del parto. Pero la niña abre los ojos e ilumina el mundo a su alrededor con sus ojos violeta y se convierte en el centro de atención cuando comienza a llorar.

—Puede que no sobreviva para verla crecer y convertirse en una muchacha —murmura con la voz temblorosa. Es el tercer parto por el que atraviesa y, sin duda alguna, es el más riesgoso de todos—. Pero viviré lo suficiente para nombrarla. Su nombre es Daenerys. Mi pequeña se llama Daenerys.

Los dioses parecen escuchar sus plegarias cuando el gran maestre Alford anuncia que el peligro de muerte ya no tiene lugar.

—La recuperación de la princesa será lenta, no se podrá exponer a ningún esfuerzo físico y tiene que guardar reposo tanto como le sea posible —dice mientras desliza las manos rugosas por los eslabones de su cadena. Esboza una sonrisa sincera con sus labios blandos y agrega—: La niña es rozagante como una flor y será aún más fuerte cuando la nodriza comience a amantarla.

Barba Bracken da a luz solamente quince días después que lo haga Naerys. Aemon es capaz de soportar a regañadientes que Aegon lleve a sus amantes a la Corte —y lo soporta porque su apresurada decisión de unirse a la Guardia Real, no le permitió sopesar la posibilidad de que su hermano mayor podía convertirse en Rey y, como tal, debería adecuarse a sus actos—, que siembre bastardos allí donde sus pies pisan, pero no puede soportar que Lord Bracken hable así de Naerys. Por lo que no duda en romperle cada uno de sus dientes, cuando habla sobre la posibilidad de que su hija se case con el rey cuando éste enviude.

—La próxima vez que se atreva a insinuar tal cosa, yo mismo le cortaré la lengua y se la haré tragar —Sujeta al hombre por las solapas de su jubón y lo estrella contra la pared una y otra vez—. Usted y su hija jamás deberían haber salido de Seto de Piedra.

—Y allí es a donde volverán, tío —interrumpe Daeron—. Lord Bracken se siente especial porque su hija sea la amante de mi padre, sin saber que la siguiente ya está en puerta. Para ahorrarle la vergüenza a Lady Barba de ser reemplazada, volverán a Seto de Piedra tan pronto como sea posible.

Más tarde, Aemon y Daeron le exigen a Aegon que se deshaga de la muchacha y de su padre para que la paz vuelva a la Corte. El rey no se niega y pronto los envía a su asentamiento.

Poco a poco, Naerys se va recuperando y recupera el color del rostro. Le gusta pasar tiempo con Daenerys en brazos y le da el pecho cuando las fuerzas se lo permiten.

«Son tan parecidas.»

—Me parece que estoy soñando y que pronto me despertaré. Es tan hermoso tenerla conmigo.

—Te admiro, mi princesa. Nunca abandonas un embarazo, aunque te pueda causar la muerte.

Naerys menea la cabeza lentamente y le besa la coronilla a Daenerys. La niña se mueve en sus brazos y emite un pequeño gorgojeo.

—Tengo que confesarte una verdad. Una maravillosa pero terrible verdad. Bebo té de luna cada vez que Aegon visita mi lecho, pero jamás lo hago cuando me encuentro entre tus brazos, con tus besos llenando mi rostro y tus manos acariciando mi piel —Ella sonríe; él sonríe. La verdad parece haber estado siempre ahí—. Son nuestros. Tanto Daeron como Daenerys. Nuestros y solo nuestros.

La segunda vez que siente miedo es cuando Naerys pronuncia aquellas palabras. Siente miedo porque comprende la razón por la cual se empeñaba en seguir adelante con cada uno de sus embarazos. Siente miedo porque tiene noción del peligro que conlleva que tanto Daeron como Daenerys sean sus hijos. Siente miedo porque sabe que no es inmortal y que no siempre podrá protegerlos de Aegon.


	3. El final de los trágicos amantes

**Cuando los ángeles lloran**

 **Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #55: "El primer amor" del Foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras"._

* * *

 **III**

 **El final de los trágicos amantes**

Los meses se van sucediendo los unos a los otros, se entrelazan con los años que pasan y dejan su huella tanto en la naturaleza como en los hombres de los Siete Reinos. Todo sigue su normalidad: el sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste, los peces siguen el curso de la corriente y los capullos se abren hasta florecer. Pero aparecen otros factores que alteran el orden: los murmullos sobre la ilegitimidad se propagan como la pólvora, se acrecientan las discusiones entre Aegon y Daeron, y los bastardos se presentan en la capital para exigir más y más derechos.

«Nombró caballero a Daemon Fuegoscuro, fruto del vientre de nuestra prima Daena —fueron las palabras de Aemon aprovechando la soledad del bosque de los dioses. Daemon es el bastardo que más aprecia por la sencilla razón de encontrar la sombra de su pasado en él. El muchacho es esbelto como Aegon lo fue en antaño, sabe esgrimir la espada y es tan astuto como solamente puede ser un bastardo que busca ascender en la vida—. Sospecha que Daeron es nuestro hijo y no suyo, por eso quiere ilegitimizar a su bastardo.»

Naerys no se considera hábil cuando del juego de tronos se trata, pero ella intuye —o mejor dicho, está segura— de que el rumor de la ilegitimidad de su hijo proviene del propio rey. Toda la Corte fue testigo de la ardua discusión que ambos mantuvieron cuando se habló de la posibilidad de invadir Dorne con fuego y sangre. Daeron, dada su naturaleza gentil y pacífica, se opuso rotundamente al plan y eso volvió colérico a Aegon.

Ahora se encuentra allí, contemplando la danza del acero contra el acero, con el corazón bombeándole sangre tan rápidamente que parece que le va a explotar el pecho, y las piernas le tiemblan tanto que resulta imposible seguir manteniéndose en pie. Grita hasta que se queda sin voz, mientras que el cobarde de Aegon corre a esconderse detrás de la Guardia Real.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido.

Los dos hombres yacen muertos en el suelo, pero Aemon tiene una herida abierta en el pecho que no deja de emanar sangre. Sus manos y su rostro sangran. El maestre se apresura a lavarle la herida con vino hervido y se las venda con lino. También le da leche de amapola pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente.

—Acabo de salvar tu miserable vida —dice en dirección a Aegon—. Quiero el placer de morir en paz y sin tu presencia.

—Si es lo que quieres, _hermano_.

El maestre les deja a solas en la habitación, sabiendo que allí está por llegar la muerte. Pero Naerys no se separa del lecho de su hermano ni por un instante. Toma la mano entre las suyas y le cuenta historias de cuanto eran pequeños.

—Eres el único hombre que me hace sonreír —musita cerca de su rostro—. Siempre me hiciste tan feliz y yo nunca te di las gracias por eso.

—Es mi deber, mi princesa. Estar junto a ti y junto a nuestros hijos —esboza una sonrisa—. Daeron es mi orgullo y Daenerys es una doncella tan hermosa, del mismo modo que lo fuiste a su edad.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro de ella.

—No es justo que estés muriendo, Aemon. No es justo que hayas dado tu vida para salvar la suya.

«Ojala hubiera muerto Aegon —se dice mentalmente—. Lo odio. Lo odio como jamás odié a ninguna persona.»

—Soy demasiado honorable como para desear la muerte de mi propio hermano, por más que se haya comportado de forma desleal toda su vida. No me arrepiento de haberme interpuesto entre las espadas de los Toyne y su cuerpo —hace una pausa, inhala una bocanada de aire y continúa—: De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber roto mi promesa. Debería haber impedido tu matrimonio con él. Debería haberte llevado conmigo al puerto, subirnos al primer barco y vivir en alguna de las Ciudades Libres. Hubiéramos sido tan felices con Daeron y con Daenerys.

Naerys no lo duda ni por un instante. La primera vez y única vez que maldice a los dioses por orquestar un destino tan cruel para ella, es cuando se encuentra junto a su agonizante hermano. ¿Por qué lo tienen que alejar de su lado? ¿Por qué tienen que condenarla a la amargura y soledad que le provocará no volverlo a ver?

—No quiero perderte. No puedo perderte —solloza. Se aferra a su rostro, a su sonrisa, a su aroma—. ¿Quién cuidará de mí cuando tú no estés?

—Tú misma cuidarás de ti. Eres fuerte, mi princesa. Siempre lo fuiste.

—Lo dices solamente porque eres mi hermano.

—El ser familia no es un impedimento para apreciar la realidad —Naerys sigue llorando y él le besa los nudillos—. No te estoy diciendo _adiós_. Te estoy diciendo _hasta pronto_.

Naerys se inclina y junta sus labios con los suyos. Las mariposas aletean en su pecho del mismo modo que cuando eran adolescentes y jugaban a amarse entre prímulas y música.

«Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Solamente siguen en nuestra memoria como un fragmento de nuestra identidad.»

Contrario a lo que muchos bardos cantarán años y años después de su muerte, Aemon el Caballero Dragón no muere en el combate contra los hombre de apellido Toyne que juraron asesinar al rey para vengar la ejecución de su hermano, Ser Terrence. Aemon el Caballero Dragón muere entre los brazos de su amada Naerys, la primera y única mujer a la que le entregó su corazón.

Y un año después que su muerte tenga lugar, ella le sigue a la tumba, esperando reencontrarse entre los brazos que tantas sensaciones le causaron.


End file.
